New storyschallenges coming up
by jmanfilms12
Summary: Summarys in the text
1. Chapter 1

**Yo heres a list of new storys/challeneges ill be making an are available to other authors who wanna try them all i ask is you tell people about my site an no yaoi but yuris allowed an you can make them harem or not heres the story/challenges.**

* * *

><p><strong>1: Fallout 3:Heroes of wasteland<strong>

**Genre:Multi crossover mostly anime**

**main character:Oc**

**Description:A young teen from vault 101 leaves the safety of the vault in search of his father but will he get more than he barganed for? will he be able to save the wastelands or plunge it deeper into the depths of hell**

* * *

><p><strong>2; Dc universe:Villian Killer Squad<strong>

**Genre:Mostly a crossover between Dc,Marvel,Mortal kombat,An infamous second son an some anime**

**Main character:Oc**

**Description:Two teenagers Roy an Drake gain powers from lex luthors xenobytes an now have to make a tough decision will they become heroes or villains...or something in between to save the future from its greatest threat**

* * *

><p><strong>3: Final Fantasy tactics A2:Worlds combine<strong>

**Genre:Again mostly multi crossover but well make it to where they fit with the FFTA2 world**

**Main character:Either Luso or an OC**

**Description: A young boy an his friend are stuck cleaning a library on the first day of summer break an find a very intresting looking book they read it an get teleported to an amazing world called Avilice! what kinda fun can they have here?**

* * *

><p><strong>4: Naruto sekirei of infinity<strong>

**Genre:NarutoxSekirei**

**Main character:Naruto Uzumaki**

**Description:Naruto has always been hated his entire life for what his father did to him, the bastard sealed the kyuubi within him hoping for everyone to see him as a hero but his foolishness blinded him from the truth...but after all these years has naruto found a group of women who will be his family?**

* * *

><p><strong>5:Dragon Ball <strong>**Xenoverse**

**Genre:Dragon ball z with some anime cross overed into it**

**Main character:OC**

**Description:The timeline is getting fucked up an no one knows why? well a Human,Two saiyans,A female majin,A cell jr,a namekian,a being who looks like a female frieza an a angeloid are going to find out or die trying**

* * *

><p><strong>6: Super smash bros brawl:Heros of Brawl!<strong>

**Genre:Multi crossover of Capcom,Nintendo,Sega,an maybe Marvel an Dc **

**Main character:OC**

**Description:The world of smash to us is just a video game but when two young teens get transported into the world of smash will they find family,friends,an love within that world...as well as Enemies,Rivals,an Hate**

* * *

><p><strong>7: Mortal Kombat:Dimensional warfare<strong>

**Genre:MKxNaruto with quite a few other genres like Dc an marvel an other animes an Capcom**

**Main character:Naruto Uzumaki**

**Description:Naruto an his best friend Arashi accidently get themselves into a blood filled kill or be killed tournament known as mortal kombat their they shall find their own familys...in outworld**

* * *

><p><strong>An thats the new storyschallenges tell me what you all think if you wanna do em go ahead mate just tell me if you are doing them ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres a brand new story/challenged**

* * *

><p><strong>Elder scroll skyrim:Return of the first dovakhins<strong>

**Genre:Skyrim mixed with a few animes**

**Main character:Oc**

**Description:Two young teens where playing skyrim on their Playstation 4 but suddenly a magic from another dimension made it explode into a black portal an teleported them into the world of skyrim. Are they the heros the scrolls told the world about...or are they completely screwed**

* * *

><p><strong>Marvel ultimate alliance 2:Ultra justice<strong>

**Genre:Marvel universe**

**Main character:Spider-man**

**Description:Spider-man,Deadpool,Ms. marvel,an Wolverine have been selected by Nick fury to form a team to take down the rest of dooms army but years later they are called together again to save the world from a whole new threat.**

* * *

><p><strong>Saints row 4:Descendant of the first saint<strong>

**Genre:Saints row 4 with anime**

**Main character:OC**

**Description:After the steelport incident The boss an the saint save washington D.C from nuclear annihilation the boss becomes the president of the united states of america an the aliens attack..yep just a normal weekend with the saints.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres a brand new story/challenge**

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Legends<strong>

**Genre:Lord of the rings mixed with tons of diffrent animes an skyrim**

**Main character:Oc**

**Description:A young boy never noticed in his school has a very dark past that troubles him even now in his young teenage life but when a darkness from the old ages of the earth appears will he be able to combat it?**


End file.
